


It Was a Pleasure To Break

by Asterism (cslily)



Category: Nameless: The one thing you must recall
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cslily/pseuds/Asterism
Summary: Tonight, the tea was different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the cheritz kinkmeme, found here: http://cheritz-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org/
> 
> Prompt: Tei decides to slip something... different into Eri's evening tea.

The house was quiet at night with all the dolls in bed, all of them except for Tei. 

Eri’s eyes burned and her head swam as she looked aimlessly at the ceiling of her room, but she didn’t have the urge to close her eyes at all. She always had such trouble sleeping until Tei came to see her after he was home from work and brought her tea to help her relax, and he would sit at the edge of her bed and chat with her in his soft voice until she finally, finally slept. 

He was late, but she trusted him to be there. She turned her phone onto its face on her nightstand so she wasn’t tempted to watch numbers.

She watched her bedroom door in the dark, until the hallway light turned on and the brightness bled through the cracks. 

“Tei!”

He was always so careful to open the door quietly, so he wouldn’t disturb anyone, but somehow she never thought to be quiet herself.

He smiled indulgently at her, as he always did, when he flipped on the light and closed the door behind him.

“You weren't sleeping already, were you?"

"There's no way I would be." Eri smiled back at him.

His smile faded, just a touch, and he handed her the ritual cup of tea. 

“It’s… red?”

“It’s something new. If it’s something you like I can make it again for you.”

“I’m sure I’ll like it. Is it special?” He had used one of her grandfather’s bone china cups with gilt flowers along the lip. 

“We’ll see,” he said as he sat in his usual spot on the bed next to her feet, but he looked away towards the shut door. 

Eri lifted the cup from its saucer and it was hot against her lips. It was sweet and earthy, with a touch of jasmine and honey. She sipped it slowly as she talked to Tei through its steam. This was another part of the ritual, talking about his day at work, about her day at school, about which of the other dolls were fighting at the moment. 

Tei was quiet this evening. 

She leaned back against her pillows as the tea disappeared, and he sat in his spot on the edge of her bed, and she realized two things. 

The first was that she felt both pleasantly dizzy and feverishly warm, and the other was that his hand was on her calf, just above her ankle. She didn’t recall kicking off the covers. 

“Would you like more?” He had a distant look on his face, smiling at nothing. 

“Tei… I feel hot…” She tried to sit up, but her body refused to respond.

“Should I leave you to rest? Tell me to go and I will.” 

“No, I just think I might have a fever… that’s all.”

Tei removed his hand from her leg and moved to sit closer. He leaned over her, brushing her hair back from her forehead. She watched his hand hover in the air, feeling deliciously buoyant herself. His hand was cool and soft against her, and she held her breath until he drew it away. 

She squeezed her legs together. His other hand was resting on her knee now.

“Are you sure you feel warm? You’re shivering.”

“Mmmm. Your hands are cool, Tei. It feels good.” It took her a moment to bring up her arms and catch his wrist between her hands. She tipped her head to press her cheek into his palm. “Keep touching my cheeks like this, okay? It feels good.”

He brushed her cheeks with his thumb and reached around to cup the back of her neck. He leaned closer to her, and she saw that he had loosened his tie. 

Her hands moved to stroke Tei’s arm.

“Do you want the lights off, Eri?”

“No.” Her own voice sounded strangely low in her ears. 

“Do you want to sleep?”

“No.” 

She managed to catch hold of the cuff of his work shirt, and vertigo unsteadied her as she tried to pull herself up. Tei steadied her. He was the only steady thing that she had. 

She managed to pull herself partially into his lap. Tei stroked her hair, pressed his hand against her waist, and he let her weight crush into him. 

She pressed her cheek into his leg and curled her body towards him. 

“Eri, please tell me to go. Tell me…”

Why does Tei sound so sad?

She saw it then. 

“Oh no…"

The cup was on the floor and the red tea spilled on the sheets and the cup was broken on the floor laying near its saucer. 

“I broke it, didn’t I…”

She remembered now, grabbing the side of the bed to pull herself onto her side and the cup toppling off of her stomach. 

His fingers dug into her shoulder and the back of her neck as he pushed her upright. He pulled at her hair and turned her face toward his. She met his eyes, green like a glass bottle. They searched her face for something.

“Tell me, Eri, how did it feel?”

She raised up one of her hands, suddenly very heavy. It refused to reach up to his shoulder and simply landed clumsily in his lap.

“The cup is cracked but not the saucer. That’s a shame, isn’t it?” She was giggling now. 

Tei held her hand up to his lips, kissing her on the knuckles. He closed his eyes, like he was savoring her answer.

“They should match, shouldn’t they?” Words slurred out of her lips. A hand was stroking her throat. Was it hers?

She was sitting astride Tei’s lap now, and he was kissing the top of her head. She felt her wrist pinned together behind her back. 

She heard herself giggling again. A shard of bone china with gilt flowers around along the finished edge was in her hand. Burning dull pain throbbed through her other hand at the end of her arm. 

Red slashed across it, like a ribbon drawn across her palm.

She was still giggling.

Tei laid her down and pressed her hand between his. “So soft.” He pressed his thumb into the hollow of her palm, and he kissed her wrist. 

There was a bit of lace at the throat of her nightshirt. The broken shard ripped through it easily. 

Tei kissed the flush that spread from her cheeks down to her chest. His lips latched onto her breast. Her body arched hotly under him. When he allowed her to fall away, she saw a dark mark left on her skin in the lamplight. 

She heard her own heartbeat pounding in her ears. Her hands ached with the need to touch him. 

He positioned himself over her, still kissing her neck, her chest. Her bloody hand caught in his hair. 

“Tei… I might bleed some…”

“Beautiful.”


End file.
